Historia da Matematica
Eratóstenes - O primeiro homem que mediu a Terra Introdução Há mais de dois mil anos, Eratóstenes foi o primeiro homem a descobrir as dimensões da terra, utilizando um método bem simples como você poderá ver na primeira parte desse trabalho. No entanto, na época não se tinha noção exata do erro envolvido nas medidas por ele realizadas, conseqüentemente não foi possível avaliar a qualidade do resultado. Nosso trabalho aborda também essa última questão. Outras pessoas calcularam as dimensões da terra, utilizando outros métodos que. vamos comentar sem muita ênfase. Hoje existem meios bem mais avançados para se determinar às dimensões da terra, mas a época das grandes descobertas essas medidas eram de importância crucial. Esse foi um problema para Cristóvão Colombo antes de navegar pelos mares em busca de um caminho alternativo para índias. Afinal de contas, precisaria prever a quantidade de recursos necessária a sua viagem, se a distância percorrida fosse maior do que o previsto, possivelmente os tripulantes morreriam de fome. Vale a pena rever o problema desse grande navegador. Quem foi Eratóstenes? Pode parecer estranho o fato de um homem que nos deu tantas respostas ter deixado tantas perguntas a responder sobre si mesmo. Pois Eratóstenes continua sendo um mistério para nós. Apesar de todos os livros que escreveu, não deixou documentos pessoais, diários ou dados sobre seu nascimento. É claro que muita coisa já se escreveu sobre sua época. Historiadores clássicos e científicos conhecem bem o tempo em que Eratóstenes viveu e reuniram aqui e ali fragmentos de informação sobre ele, principalmente sobre os anos em que trabalhou como bibliotecário-chefe na grande biblioteca de Alexandria, no Egito. Há muita coisa que não sabemos e sem dúvida nunca saberemos. Essas lacunas existem em toda história. Não podemos preenche-las inventando fatos, mas podemos de forma responsável e honesta, tentar imaginar com base naquilo que já se conhece. Investigar a vida de um homem notável como foi Eratóstenes é um desafio dos mais agradáveis, pois sua curiosidade da vida é contagiante. Eratóstenes viveu há mais de dois mil anos. Nasceu em 275 AC. Seus pais eram gregos e moravam em Cirene, uma cidade grega situada em um ponto da costa da África onde hoje é a Líbia. Mesmo quando pequeno Eratóstenes era muito curioso e admirava-se com tudo que via. Quando começou a falar fazia muitas perguntas sobre tudo. Queria saber sobre o sol, os ventos, as estrelas, dentre outras coisas. Quando tinha seis anos, foi para escola, naquele tempo se chamava, ginásio. Todas as manhãs ia para o ginásio levado por um escravo da família. No ginásio não havia carteiras, nem papel, nem lápis. Meninas nem pensar. Elas ficavam em casa aprendendo a cozinhar e a tecer. Os alunos usavam estiletes para escrever em placas de cera. Lá se aprendia de tudo, a ler, escrever, aritmética, música, poesia e até mesmo tocar lira enquanto recitavam poesias. Eratóstenes era bom em todas essas coisas, mas era melhor em matemática e apaixonado por geografia. Sobre esse tema fazia muitas perguntas a seus professores. Algumas das quais ele mesmo haveria de responder. Quando completou o ginásio, Eratóstenes se mudou para a famosa capital da Grécia, Atenas. Lá estudou muito sobre matemática, filosofia e ciências. Além de um grande perguntador, Eratóstenes era um incrível fazedor de listas. Gostava muito de fazer listas. Era uma boa maneira de organizar as informações de modo que fossem úteis também as outras pessoas. Fez umas listas de todas as datas importantes da Grécia, uma lista de todos os vencedores dos jogos olímpicos. Então, começou a escrever livros. Escreveu um sobre comédias, outro sobre história e sobre constelações. Foi a partir daí que seu nome começou a ficar conhecido. Quando Eratóstenes completou trinta anos, um rei chamado Ptolomeu III, o soberano do Egito, convidou-o para dar aulas particulares a seu filho na cidade de Alexandria. Para Eratóstenes isso foi excelente pois nessa cidade se encontravam a melhor biblioteca e o melhor museu do mundo. Não havia melhor lugar para pesquisar sobre as grandes questões da época. Com todas as suas idéias e perguntas, Eratóstenes se sentiu em casa naquele lugar. Chegou inclusive a ser chamado de Pentatleta, devido aos seus múltiplos talentos. Foi pouco tempo depois de sua chegada a Alexandria que adoeceu o bibliotecário chefe da grande biblioteca, posto para o qual foi indicado. Agora, estava mais fácil encontrar as respostas a todas as suas perguntas. Dentre essas a que mais lhe interessava: a terra. Eratóstenes queria estudar mais sobre geografia. Houve um tempo em que se imaginava que a terra era plana. Depois, durante um certo período, achou-se que tinha a forma de um cilindro, mas na época da Eratóstenes já se sabia que a terra era uma esfera. Mas ele queria saber mais sobre a terra, em especial saber qual era a circunferência da terra. Mas como poderia fazer ele para medir dar a volta ao mundo, não havia recursos, não se sabia dos perigos e obstáculos. Mas talvez houvesse uma outra maneira de se medir a terra. Eratóstenes começou suas pesquisas na biblioteca de Alexandria e lá se deparou com um problema: as informações estavam separadas em muitos lugares diferentes. Com a intenção de organizar todas essas informações, ele percebeu que tinha que escrever o primeiro livro completo sobre geografia. E mais, ele queria descobrir como medir a circunferência da terra e, sabia que seu livro não estaria completo sem isso. Ninguém jamais pensara em medir o tamanho de uma circunferência tão grande quanto a terra – ninguém, a não ser Eratóstenes. Talvez ele tivesse imaginado a terra cortada ao meio e separada em diversas frações iguais. Se ele soubesse a quantidade de frações iguais e o comprimento do arco de uma dessas frações, bastaria multiplicar o comprimento desse arco pelo número de frações para obter o comprimento total da terra. De que maneira Eratóstenes poderia descobrir quantas frações eram necessárias? Sabia que uma circunferência tem 360 graus, se ele descobrisse o ângulo de uma dessas frações poderia dividir 360 por esse ângulo e então encontrar o número de frações iguais que compõe o todo. Eratóstenes imaginou uma das frações da terra com a borda exterior indo de Alexandria até Siena, uma cidade ao sul do Egito, hoje chamada Assua. Se ele conseguisse calcular a distância entre Alexandria e Siena, e se conseguisse medir o ângulo interno da fração que as duas cidades formavam, seria capaz de calcular a circunferência da terra. Mas de que jeito poderia calcular aquele ângulo? Eratóstenes percebera que o sol seria de grande ajuda para solucionar o problema do ângulo e tinha razões para escolher a cidade de Siena. Ouvira dos homens de uma caravana que passara por Alexandria que no vigésimo primeiro dia de junho aconteceria o solstício de verão, e precisamente ao meio-dia o sol brilharia direto dentro de um certo poço em Siena e iluminaria seu fundo sem que nenhuma sombra se projetasse em suas paredes. Entretanto, em Alexandria, exatamente à mesma hora, havia sombras sendo projetadas. Eratóstenes sabia o motivo: porque a Terra é redonda. Se fosse plana, o sol incidiria em todos os lugares formando o mesmo ângulo, e as sombras seriam sempre iguais. Eratóstenes tinha alguns conhecimentos sobre ângulos e sombras. Sabia que é possível medir o ângulo do sol pela sombra projetada pelos objetos. E sabia também, por causa dos textos matemáticos que lera, que o ângulo do sol em Alexandria ao meio-dia de 21 de junho formaria, lá no centro da terra, a fração da terra formada pela distância entre Alexandria e Siena. Assim, Eratóstenes saiu da biblioteca em vinte e um de junho alguns minutos antes do meio dia para medir a sombra exatamente naquele momento em Alexandria, enquanto, em Siena, no mesmo instante, a luz do sol entrava a pino dentro do poço. Ele mediu um ângulo de cerca de 7,2 graus. Depois, dividiu 360 por 7,2, o que d-á 50. Agora, sabia que eram necessárias 50 frações iguais à medida da distância entre Alexandria e Siena para formar a circunferência da Terra. No entanto, ele ainda não tinha terminado. Faltava descobrir qual era a extensão do arco dessa fração: a distância entre as duas cidades. Depois, só teria que multiplicar esse número por 50 para descobrir a medida do contorno de toda a terra. Inicialmente Eratóstenes tentou fazer essa medida com camelos, mas eles eram um problema. Os camelos eram o principal meio de transporte do deserto e Eratóstenes tinha planejado medir a distância entre as cidades calculando quanto tempo os camelos levariam para ir de uma para a outra. Achava que esses animais seriam perfeitos para isso. Mas esqueceu como eles são difíceis de controlar.Algumas caravanas de camelos seguiam lentamente, outras iam depressa demais, alguns camelos disparavam na direção errada. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia registrar tempos de viagens realizadas com camelos que fossem suficientemente precisos e servissem para suas equações matemáticas. Por fim, acabou pedindo ajuda ao rei. Perguntou ao rei se poderia utilizar os serviços de seus melhores bematistas – agrimensores trinados para caminhar com passos sempre do mesmo tamanho. Desse modo, as distâncias lineares poderiam ser medidas com uma certa precisão. O rei consentiu. E os bematistas fizeram esse trabalho. Eratóstenes descobriu que a distância entre Alexandria e Siena era de cinco mil estádios. O estádio era uma antiga medida de comprimento equivalente à extensão de um campo grego de jogos esportivos – ou estádio. Mas podia variar ligeiramente. A unidade de medida que Eratóstenes usou tinha pouco mais de 157 metros, Eratóstenes agora podia calcular a circunferência da terra que tinha 250.000 estádios, ou 39.250 quilômetros. Quando a terra foi novamente medida no nosso século, havia apenas uma diferença de cerca de 320 quilômetros entre o resultado atual e o que Eratóstenes obteve mais de dois mil anos atrás! As medições de Eratóstenes proporcionaram a criação do primeiro mapa da terra baseado em cálculos matemáticos. Seu livro Geographika, o primeiro livro de geografia do mundo, agora estava completo. Eratóstenes morreu com 81 anos, em Alexandria. A idéia de Eratóstenes Eratóstenes concebeu um jeito para calcular a circunferência da terra. Abaixo, vamos analisar mais detalhadamente a sua idéia. Bem, para calcular a circunferência necessitamos do ângulo q e de S. O ângulo entre as cidades (q) Mais uma vez observando o esquema acima, podem notar que o poste, sua sombra e a linha imaginária dos raios solares formam um triângulo, onde um dos ângulos é exatamente o ângulo q. Assim, necessitamos apenas conhecer o comprimento do poste (L) e o comprimento de sua sombra (L´) para conhecer o ângulo q. Para isso é necessário lembrar que do conceito de tangente. Eratóstenes utilizou foram tabelas com a relação entre o ângulo e a razão do comprimento do arco pelo raio. O tamanho do poste e da sombra é desconhecido, a única informação que temos após nossas pesquisas é que o ângulo calculado é de 7,2o. A distância entre as cidades é obtida pela multiplicação do número passos dados de Siena até Alexandria pelos Bematistas do Rei pelo comprimento de cada passo que supostamente tem o mesmo tamanho. A informação que temos é que a distância encontrada é de 5000 estádios, como dissemos era a unidade de medida utilizada na época. Obter o comprimento da circunferência da terra com essas informações se torna bem simples. Cálculo do comprimento da circunferência da terra, seu diâmetro e raio Vamos converter o ângulo encontrado por Eratóstenes de graus para radianos, isso 2pi = 360 rad = 7,2 × q(rad ) = 0,02 × 2p Agora substituímos na equação abaixo para calcular a circunferência: 5.000 0,02 2 2 × ÷ C = C = 50 × 5.000 C = 250.000 estádios Bem agora podemos calcular a relação o comprimento em quilômetros multiplicando o resultado por 0,157 km o que resulta: C = 39.250 km O raio da terra pode ser obtido a partir da seguinte relação: C = 2pR 2p R = C 6,28 R = 39.250 R = 6.247 km O diâmetro que é o dobro do raio é de 12.494 km. Atualmente medidas obtidas com sistemas sofisticados de medição mostram que o raio da terra é de 6370 km o que dá uma diferença de 123 km da medida de Eratóstenes. Porém, essa comparação não é muito adequada. Devemos descobrir qual o erro envolvido nas medidas de Eratóstenes inerentes ao método utilizado. Afinal de contas essa medida seria boa para ser utilizada na confecção de mapas? Através do erro que poderemos saber a confiabilidade dessa medida para época e para as épocas futuras.Os erros envolvidos nas medições de Eratóstenes Uma outra maneira idêntica a anteriormente mostrada para se determinar o raio da terra é simplesmente utilizar a definição de ângulo (em radianos). R q = S Ou ainda, isolando o R temos que q R = S Mas como todo problema físico sabemos que a medidas possuem um erro envolvido. Assim a distância entre Siena e Alexandria será S±DS e o ângulo medido em radianos será q±Dq. Com essas considerações sabemos a faixa de intervalo na qual podemos espera o real valor do raio terrestre. Podemos esperar um raio máximo e um raio mínimo, considerando os erros. q - Dq + D R = S S man q + Dq - D R = S S min O erro envolvido no raio será dado por ( ) 2 max min DR = 1 R - R Agora basta substituir os valores de Rmax e Rmin na equação acima e obtemos: Referência: Sites: 1) url: http://sites.uol.com.br/sandroatini/eratoste.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 22/08/2002 – Autor: Alessandro Andreatini – Título: Alessandro Home Page; 2) url: http://www.terravista.pt/FerNoronha/8376/Eratos/Meridian.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 23/09/2002 – Autor: alunas do 2º colegial do Colégio Sagrado Coração de Jesus - São Paulo – Título: Trigonometria HP; 3) url: http://www.malhatlantica.pt/mat/Eratostenes.pdf - Data de Pesquisa: 23/09/2002 – Autor: João Vasco – Título: Eratóstenes de Cirene; 4) url: http://www.zenite.nu/menu08/0108.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 22/08/2002 – Autor: Astronomia no Zênite – Título: Astronomia no Zênite; 5) url: http://pessoal.sercomtel.com.br/matematica/alegria/aplic/aplicac.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 24/09/2002 – Autor: Ulysses Sodré – Título: Matemática Essencial: Aplicações da Matemática; 6) url: http://astronomy.tripod.com.br/mat1.2.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 22/08/2002 – Autor: Raphael Caliman de Castro – Título: Astronomy; 7) url: http://www.str.com.br/Scientia/astronomia.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 05/10/2002 – Autor: José Maria Filardo Bassalo – Título: Sociedade da Terra Redonda - Scientia: Astronomia na Idade Antiga; 8) url: http://www.fisica.uminho.pt/Pg_pessoais/epereira/Portugues/Cadeiras/FisicaILESI/ Ano-2001-2002/Problemas/EspacoTempo-FisI-Out2001.pdf - Data de Pesquisa: 05/10/2002 – Autor: Edson Pereira – Título: Espaço-Tempo; 9) url: http://www.terravista.pt/Bilene/4331/geomcuriosidades.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 22/08/2002 – Autor: Leonelo Caldonazo – Título: GeomCuriosidades; 10) url: http://euclides.if.usp.br/~fmt405/apostila/helen8/node16.html - Data de Pesquisa: 18/10/2002 – Autor: Hugo Franco – Título: Evolução dos Conceitos da Física - FMT405; 11) url: http://www.matematica.br/historia/medida_raio_terra.html - Data de Pesquisa: 18/10/2002 – Autor: Fernanda Bührer Rizzato – Título: Imática – A Matemática Interativa na Internet; 12) url: http://www.uol.com.br/novaescola/ed/153_jun02/html/ciencias.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 18/10/2002 – Autor: Ricardo Prado – Título: Nova Escola On-Line; 13) url: http://www.expoente.com.br/professores/kalinke/Home%20page/Erast%C3%B3stenes.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 30/10/2002 – Autor: Marco Aurélio Kalinke – Título: Kalinke; 14) url: http://www.eso.org/outreach/specprog/ aol/market/collaboration/erathostenes/ - Data de Pesquisa: 22/08/2002 – Autor: Bernard Pellequer – Título: Astronomy On-Line: How to measure the size of the Earth; This file was generated with the demo version of the PDF Con v erter 15) url: http://math.rice.edu/~ddonovan/Lessons/eratos.html - Data de Pesquisa: 30/10/2002 – Autor: Dennis P. Donovan – Título: Eratosthenes Measures Earth's Circumference; 16) url: http://www.youth.net/eratosthenes/welcome.html - Data de Pesquisa: 08/07/2002 – Autor: James D. Meinke – Título: Youth Net Homepage; 17) url: http://www.phys-astro.sonoma.edu/observatory/eratosthenes/ - Data de Pesquisa: 16/08/2002 – Autor: The SSU Observatory – Título: The Eratosthenes Project; 18) url: http://www.3villagecsd.k12.ny.us/wmhs/Departments/Math/OBrien/eros2.html - Data de Pesquisa: 19/07/2002 – Autor: Mike O´Brien – Título: The Math; 19) url: http://www.jimloy.com/astro/columbus.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 22/09/2002 – Autor: Jim Loy – Título: Columbus' Mistake; 20) url: http://www.phy6.org/stargaze/Scolumb.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 13/11/2002 – Autor: David P. Stern – Título: The Round Earth and Christopher Columbus; 21) url: http://www.anselm.edu/homepage/dbanach/erat.htm - Data de Pesquisa: 09/08/2002 – Autor: Julia E. Diggins – Título: David Banach's Homepage; 22) url: http://www.knowdeep.org/eratosthenes/ - Data de Pesquisa: 11 /07/2002 – Autor: Knowdeep – Título: Eratosthenes Hub; Livros: 1) O bibliotecário que mediu a terra – Kathryn Lasky – Ed. Salamandra – Rio de Janeiro, 2001 2) Eratosthenes of Cyrene – P. M. Fraser - London, Oxford University Press, 1971. Filmes: # 1492 – A Conquista do Paraíso (ano de 1992) Autor: Adilson de Souza Silva Junior Orientador: Professora Denise Category:Matemática